tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rana Yukon
'Rana Yukon '(ラナ ユコン Rana Yukon) is the Master of Alter-Ego in the 8th Holy Grail War of Fate/Charisma. She is the Princess of the Holy Church, as her father is the person in charge of the Holy Church; holding the most power as the Cardinal of the Organization. Profile Background Rana was born as the eleventh generation of the Yukon Family, with it being a prestigious line of Mages who are extremely skilled, versatile with their Magecraft, and extremely and exceedingly more powerful than her Japanese Counterparts. Her ancestor, the first generation was a Japanese Mage who studied at the Clock Tower before going onto to fight in the First Holy Grail War, as per her right as one of the members of the founding families that created the Holy Grail in the first place. Rana`s many-times removed great-grandmother formed the second generation of the Yukon Family, also studying at the Clock Tower and going on to compete in a Holy Grail War, where she met her end by being killed by the only remaining Servant Archer who survived before being killed by Saber who then vanished herself, Rana`s four times-removed great-grandmother Elisa formed the third generation of the Yukon Family, following the path of her mother who formed the second generation of the Family, eventually joining the Holy Grail War as a Master as well. Eventually, Rana was born to her parents, Matthew Yukon her father, and Lily Grace her mother. After their deaths, Rana was left alone, later joining the Clock Tower. Early Years Rana was born on August 16th to her parents, Matthew Yukon and Lily Grace on Alimango Island, with her childhood passing relatively slowly before Norikata Emiya and Kiritsugu Emiya his son, settled on Alimango Island. She was the person who introduced him to Shirley seeing as the two girls connected with each other whenever Rana`s parents were out doing chores or getting groceries, Shirley would take care of Rana all by herself. After Shirley drunk a potion which turned her into a Vampire, Rana became mentally unstable and Kiritsugu took her along with her intending for her to receive healing. Their village was overrun by Executors from the Church and Enforcers from the Association, both groups had arrived when they heard rumors of a magus researching into vampirism. Kiritsugu and Rana were the only survivor of the 'cleansing', saved by Natalia Kaminski, a freelancer and part-time Enforcer who wanted information on the magus responsible. With Kiritsugu returning to the hidden Emiya Estate, Rana made graves for her parents burying them before grabbing their research notes and cramming them into one bag before hurrying to Kiritsugu`s side. She arrived just to see Norikata being shot by Kiritsugu and used her Magecraft to burn him alive in retaliation for her parents getting murdered with a expressionless as she did so, making even Kiritsugu worry for her sanity. To this end, Natalia figured that the only person who could prevent Noritaka from escaping and ensure his death was his own son and she wound up taking Kiritsugu and Rana (the former because Rana was very unstable with her parent`s deaths being a driving factor in her unstable nature). Equally skilled in her Magecraft, Rana was Natalia`s equal being one of the most prominent members of her clan/family in her Magecraft. Demon Queen Rana gradually grew better realizing that the death of her parents was unavoidable, she joined Kiritsugu in becoming a freelancer like Natalia and hunting down heretical Magi who broke the rules by exposing Magecraft to regular people. Like Kiritsugu she was trained not only in Magecraft but in tracking, assassination, and all types of weaponry. Her Magecraft training had already been started by her parents from her young age, but she refined it with Natalia`s help; she became a deadly Assassin who was renown from wielding snipers like they were hand-held pistols. As time worn on, she and Kiritsugu eventually became Natalia`s partners and equals. During one mission together, they were hunting down the last Zepter head Heinrich Zepter, who was a magus who mastered the revival of dead flesh. After tracking Zepter to an American village called "Present Mountain", Kiritsugu, Rana and Natalia discovered all two thousand members of the community were extensions of Zepter's body. They wound up destroying him by throwing a hand grenade into the core of his body. During the last mission together, Natalia was positioned aboard an Airbus A300 jumbo jet in flight in order to track a magus known as the “Demonic Bee User”, Odd Borzak. It was said that this magus successfully created Dead Apostles and could manipulate the Demonic Ghoul Bees under his control to use poisonous stings to increase the number of Ghouls under his power. The Ghoul Bees caused a fatal disturbance in the plane after the death of Borzak and began to infect all the passengers one by one until every single passenger had become a Ghoul. The two freelancers elected to shoot down the plane as letting it land would allow the Ghouls to find more innocent targets. They were eventually branded with respective nicknames, Rana`s being Demon Queen and Kiritsugu being Magus Killer. Before the Fourth Grail War Around eleven years before the fourth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu and Rana find a younger soldier taking her on as their apprentice, mainly Kiritsugu which the two training him in the same way that they were trained by Natalia. She became Kiritsugu`s assistant in the field and also his 'lover', in a purely sexual context. Two years later, the two were hired by the Einzbern to their representatives in the upcoming conflict He entrusted all his equipment, including his Thompson Contender, to Maiya before leaving. Believing that the Holy Grail could grant his dream for world peace, he left behind his work as a 'hero of justice'. Rana as usual followed Kiritsugu before asking Kiritsugu if it would be possible for them to share the duties of master; as Rana was a highly skilled Mage and fairly powerful more so than even Isrivel and even Kiritsugu himself it would make sense if Kiritsugu only held the command spells. Agreeing with the wise suggestion, Kiritsugu informed Acht that the two of him (Kiritsugu and Rana) would be sharing the duties of being Saber`s master as Rana`s style of Magecraft was very suited for making sure that Saber received sufficient magical energy so that she could operate properly. With Kiritsugu marrying into the Emiya Family, and later Rana was asked to marry Isrivel as well, as her magical energy would empower the Einzbern crest seeing as her ancestor was from the Tohsaka Family originally. Through natural means, Isrivel gave birth to twins and Rana`s four children were born from turning her into a psedo-male and extracting her sperm. Appearance Rana wears a typical Japanese schoolgirl outfit that is mostly white except for the collar which is a green color and the sleeves which are black and green; with a red bow centered in the middle of her collar. Her dark purple-violet eyes are vacant bearing no emotion, with simple framed glasses covering her eyes. Her hair is a light crepe-pink and is messy, and very short. She is a ordinary young girl, who is described as extremely different because of the color of her hair and eyes, as well as the uniform she wears to battle. Her uniform is made of totally rip-resistant material and fabric, enabling her to fight and tank attacks from enemy Masters with no problem. Personality